


Got To Get It

by shniam, shnixangel



Series: This Is Us [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: AJ trails off as the proverbial light bulb goes on above his head.“Fuck, man, did you TELL her?!” He laughs loudly, grinning at Nick, then Rochelle and then sidling over to you. “I was every bit as good as he says I was!” He smirks, hugging you one armed to his chest.Rochelle’s eyes lit up. “Woah!  Is this when you and Nick slept together?!”“Babe!  You’d better hope that’s what Nick told her!” AJ cracked up laughing. “Imagine if it wasn’t!” He cackled.





	Got To Get It

Several weeks later, you and Nick are on your way to AJ and Rochelle’s for dinner.

“I don’t know how I can look AJ in the eye!” You grin as Nick switches the engine off outside AJ and Rochelle’s house. 

“Are you still hung up on that?!” Nick laughs. “Oh my god, you’ve got to get over it! It was 16 years ago!”

Before you can reply, the passenger door of the car is pulled open and AJ is stood there grinning and you thank the higher powers that be that it’s dark outside so he can’t see the flush on your face. 

“Hey gorgeous! Come on, the kids are just off to bed and Ava has been asking for Uncle Nick!” He smiles, taking your hand and helping you out of the car. “How you doing?” AJ asks you, a wide smile on his face as you kiss his cheek. 

“Have they, AJ, or have they been asking for Brian and you’ve palmed them off with me?! We all know Ava has a massive crush on Brian!” Nick asks, hugging AJ tightly and then putting his hand on the small of your back as you head into the house. 

AJ laughs loudly. “You got me - she was disappointed you aren’t Brian!”

You greet Rochelle warmly as Nick swings Ava around. You play with Ava and Lyric for a while before Rochelle takes them up to settle them into bed. 

You’re sat on a stool in the kitchen whilst Nick and AJ chat and Nick glances over at you as AJ stirs dinner around the hob and he smirks, winking at you. You glare at him, and AJ catches your eye. 

“You know Nick, we don’t see enough of you both, why do you keep this beautiful woman hidden away so much?” He winks at you and you smile back, knowing that you’re blushing a little and you look away, picking up your glass of wine. 

*** 

By the time dinner is finished, you’ve swung between not being able to take your eyes from AJ and not being able to make eye contact with him at all. You’re in the kitchen, stacking the dishwasher when AJ carries more in. 

“Hey babe, you don’t have to do that!” AJ smiles warmly.  
“It’s ok, I don’t mind.” You reply, taking the plates from him.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” He asks, leaning his elbows on the worktop.

You nod. “Of course!” You smile.  
“Why are you avoiding me?” AJ asks bluntly, but kindly. 

You stand up, cursing the fact that you know you’re blushing again. “I’m not avoiding you!” You laugh nervously, flinching at the lie that you can hear in your own voice. 

Nick and Rochelle bring the rest of the dishes into the kitchen and Rochelle starts stacking the dishwasher with the remaining dishes.

“Did we interrupt something?!” Rochelle asks with a grin.  
“You were just about to tell me why you’re avoiding me!” AJ grins at you. 

Nick’s eyes widen as he realises he knows exactly what AJ is talking about and you shake your head at him. 

“Ooh! You know! What have I done that’s so bad she can’t look at me...”

AJ trails off as the proverbial light bulb goes on above his head. 

“Fuck, man, did you TELL her?!” He laughs loudly, grinning at Nick, then Rochelle and then sidling over to you. “I was every bit as good as he says I was!” He smirks, hugging you one armed to his chest. 

Rochelle’s eyes lit up. “Woah! Is this when you and Nick slept together?!”  
“Babe! You’d better hope that’s what Nick told her!” AJ cracked up laughing. “Imagine if it wasn’t!” He cackled. 

You look at Rochelle. “Oh my god, how long have you known?!”  
“Oh years! AJ told me not long after we started dating!”  
“See babe? I told you it wasn’t a big deal to AJ.” Nick tries to reassure you, although loving how embarrassed you are. 

“Au contraire!” AJ corrects Nick.  
Nick looks at AJ, confused. “What do you mean?” He asks, pulling you flush against him. 

“Possessive much Carter?!” AJ laughs.  
“Hey, hands off McLean!” Nick replies with a grin. 

Rochelle shuts the dishwasher. “Nick’s the only guy I told AJ I’d consider letting him sleep with again.”

Nick chokes on fresh air. “You said what?!” He asks Rochelle in surprise. 

She shrugs easily. “Sounds as though it rocked your world as much as his. You know he didn’t sleep with another guy after you?”

“Woah! Ok. Let’s not spill all our secrets babe!” AJ laughs, grabbing his wife around her waist and pulling her close. 

He peers at you and Nick. “So, can you not look me in the eye because you didn’t like it or ...?” AJ trails off with a grin. 

Nick bursts out laughing. “That’s definitely not the reason! Fucking amazing sex after I told you, wasn’t it babe?!”

You turn around and smack him across the chest “Nick!” You cry, feeling your face flame even warmer.  
“I’m sorry babe! I’m just telling the truth! You know you hate it when I lie!”

You look back at AJ and Rochelle, seeing the biggest grin on AJ’s face. 

“Oh my god, I’m never gonna live this down, am I?!” You sigh with a smile.  
“I wouldn’t worry babe, AJ has no shame!” Rochelle laughs as you head into the lounge to relax.  
“Not many morals either!” AJ adds.  
“Not true now babe, I mean, before I knew you? Absolutely!” Rochelle tells him.  
“Did you tell her about thinking of Kev?” AJ asks innocently. 

Nick blushes a furious shade of red. “Fucker. Yes, I did but man, you could’ve got me in so much shit!” He shoves AJ as they follow into the lounge.  
“You know he asked me who I’d had, the night after?” AJ asked.  
Nick paused as he sits down next to you. “Who?”  
“Kev. Told me he’d had to put earplugs in as I’d been making so much noise!” AJ cackles. 

“The others don’t know?” You ask, a little surprised as there’s no shortage of over sharing within the group.  
“Of course they fucking know!” AJ laughs.  
“What the fuck, man?!” Nick cries.  
“Hey! I never told them!” AJ tells him, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “But you’re loud in bed and whilst Kev didn’t know it was you at the start, Brian knew and then he told Howie and Howie told Kev!”

*** 

A couple of hours later, and a glass too many of wine for you and Rochelle, you’ve got past the embarrassment, mainly due to the stories that AJ has been telling for a while. 

“So you guys, like, still mess around with others, even now?” You ask and Rochelle smiles.  
“Not often, but you know, if the mood takes us there, then why not?” She shrugs. 

“Next time you feel like that, call this one - you’d like a replay of that night, wouldn’t you babe?” You ask Nick. 

He sits up. “Okay, I think it’s time we left!” Nick laughs.  
“What?!” You protest as Nick holds your hands and pulls you up. “You would!”

You all say your goodbyes, you’re leaning sleepily on Nick as he guides you to the car. 

“Make sure she drinks enough water and takes some Advil before bed.” AJ tells Nick, leaning through your open window and taking your hand to kiss the back of it. “I’ll see you soon babe, take care of my boy, yeah?” He asks. 

You nod. “Always. Love you guys.” You reply with a yawn. 

You watch as AJ goes around to the other side of the car and wraps his arms around Nick’s shoulders. You can’t hear what they are saying but you can see how much they adore the other. 

*** 

The following evening, you’ve more or less recovered from your hangover, having slept most of the day and finally crawled downstairs at 4pm to an extremely amused Nick whose taken great pleasure in teasing you about the fact that Rochelle has given AJ permission to sleep with him in the future.

It’s nearly 9pm when your phones simultaneously beep and Nick picks his phone up first. 

“Fuck!” Nick cries, dropping his phone on your head in his hurry to get up. 

“Ow! That hurts!” You complain. 

“AJ’s on his way over. He says Rochelle is away...” Nick trails off and your eyes widen in surprise.  
“What? What did the message say?” You ask.  
“He’ll be here in 15 minutes and do we fancy a chat, followed by a winky face.” Nick says, running his hand through his hair. 

“What does he want to chat about?!” You say, your heart beating a mile a minute. “I need to change!”

Nick grabs your wrist, as you stand up, with a smirk. “Seriously, you wanna look good for AJ?!” He teases. 

You flush with colour. “That is not what I said Carter!” You grin before you bolt up the stairs and flick the shower on. 

Ten minutes later, you’re pacing the kitchen as Nick’s trying to talk you down a bit. 

“Babe, it’s just AJ.” He says, pulling you into his arms.  
“Whose wife says he’s allowed to sleep with you. Nick! What am I supposed to say to that?! Just, what? Say hi AJ, I’ll be in the den whilst you fuck my boyfriend’s brains out?!”

“That is not going to happen, is it?!” Nick laughs, raising an eyebrow. “You would totally wanna watch!”

You glare at him. “That’s besides the point, and you know it!”

Before Nick’s able to reply, the doorbell rings. 

“Relax. Get a glass of wine and I’ll let him in, ok?” Nick says, leaning down to kiss you for a few moments. 

You nod as Nick disappears into the hall. 

A few minutes later, after you’ve poured yourself a large glass of wine, and drunk half of it, Nick and AJ appear in the kitchen. 

“Hey babe! I hear you’ve had a bit of a sore head today!” AJ laughs, wrapping you up in a big hug. 

“Well, somebody should’ve stopped me when Rochelle opened the third bottle.” you laugh. “Do you want a coke?” You ask, taking a mouthful of wine. 

“Fuck, you and I know how to live don’t we?! Full fat or diet?” AJ asks, opening the fridge door.  
“Oh, I’ll live on the edge! I’ll have full fat!” Nick laughs.  
“You do like the edge, don’t you babe?” You smile sweetly at Nick and AJ’s eyes widen with amusement and he plucks two cans of full fat coke out of the fridge. 

You make your way to the living room, bringing the bottle of wine with you. 

Surprisingly, the conversation flows freely for a good hour or so. You’ve stopped necking the wine back in panic and haven’t drunk as much as you thought you might have done. 

AJ leans back on the sofa he’s sat on casually, watching the way the two of you can’t stop touching each other all the time, just knees pressed together or Nick’s hand on your arm. 

“Did Nick tell you the whole story then?” He asks easily, shifting slightly on the sofa, his legs moving a little further apart. “For a guy who had never sucked cock before, he certainly had a talent.” AJ grins. 

“Yeah he’s good with his tongue.” You splutter before you’ve even thought the words through. 

“Always wondered why we never did it again.” AJ hums, taking a sip of his coke. “We worked well together in the sheets. Unless you were saving yourself for Kev?” He grinned. 

“Low blow dude!” Nick laughs, his fingers stroking up and down your side softly.  
“How big was your crush on Kevin?!” You grin up at him. 

Nick shook his head. “Nowhere near as big as McLean here is making it out to be!”

AJ looked at Nick sceptically. “Oh really? So you didn’t think of him at all?” AJ asked disbelievingly. 

Nick shook his head vehemently. “No! I told you!”

AJ nods his head slowly. “So, why didn’t we do it again?” He asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

Nick shrugs. “Honestly, I have no idea. I just thought it was a one off. I think the occasion never arose’ Nick shrugs, trying for nonchalant but failing; you can tell by the way he crosses his legs, playing with a thread from the hole in his jeans. 

“What about now?” You murmur, head close to Nick’s ear. You feel the shiver he gives and flick your tongue over his ear lobe.

A small whimper escapes his lips and he glances over at AJ before he nods. 

AJ moves from the sofa he’s on, sitting on the coffee table in front of where you and Nick are sat. 

“Hey.” He says softly and Nick turns to look at AJ, his hand holding yours.  
“Reckon you can manage not to think of Kev this time?” AJ smirks and Nick lets out a low laugh which turns into a noise of surprise as AJ puts his hands on Nick’s face and kisses him. 

You watch as Nick’s eyes fall closed as AJ puts his hands on Nick’s thighs leaning forward slightly towards the taller man. 

Nick squeezes your hand tightly. You edge away from them a little, unsure of what you should do with yourself. 

Nick doesn’t let your hand go. He pulls you closer to them both, so that you are sat behind him and you move your legs so that they are either side of his hips. You rest your hand over his heart, which you can feel is beating hard in his chest and you jump slightly when you feel AJ put his hand on yours.

“This ok?” AJ asks, looking past Nick at you and you swallow hard, before nodding.  
“Yeah, yeah, it is.” You breathe out quietly. 

AJ leans forward to kiss Nick again and you love the sound that Nick makes when he does. It’s a sound you recognise, hearing it regularly. You slide your hand down his stomach, feeling his abs tightening as you do so and you let your fingers rest in the crease of his groin. You don’t need to move your hand any further to know how turned on he is. He pushes up into your hand regardless, his hands now on AJ’s waist as he kisses him.

You’re mesmerised watching them kiss, but you’re unsure of what to do next. Thankfully, AJ seems to sense this.

He pulls away from Nick, his eyes firmly on the blond. “Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?!” He grins, grabbing Nick’s hand and pulling him up from the sofa.

You look between the two men, Nick’s eyes already a little glazed over. 

“Come on, no dawdling!” AJ smiles, tugging Nick forward. 

It’s only as they both get to the doorway, that AJ realises you’ve not moved. “You coming up, darling?” He asks with an easy smile.

Nick nods eagerly. “Come on babe!” He smiles, coming back to tug you off the sofa.

*** 

“I’m just gonna …” Nick says, nodding towards the en-suite as you get up to your room and AJ shrugs. 

“I’ll look after her, don’t you worry!” He laughs.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of!” Nick grins as he disappears inside.

“Sure you’re ok with this?” AJ asks, scooting up the bed to sit beside you.  
“Is Rochelle ok with this?” You counter.  
“Of course she is! She was the one who suggested it after you guys left last night! Look, I’m not gonna lie, Nick’s awesome in bed, right?” He grins.

You smile widely. “I mean, he’s ok…”

“I can still hear you!” Nick sing-songs from the bathroom.

“Look, I’ve done some strange shit in bed in my life, but, you know, after I fucked Nick six ways sideways, I didn’t…he was kind of special.” AJ admits.

“Bet he looked stunning.” You agree.  
“Being fucked? Christ, he looked so hot, these sounds he made, man, i jacked off a lot to those when I was alone!”

You can’t help the image that appears in your mind and your cheeks flush a little. Your eyes close momentarily and you jolt with surprise as you feel AJ’s lips on yours. You eyes shoot open and look at him, at the question that is in his eyes. 

You kiss him back, your hands on his shoulders as he puts his hands on your waist. His tongue flicks against your lips and your mouth opens slightly, letting him push his tongue against yours.

“Fuck…” 

Nick’s swearing makes you pull back and you look up at him. “Don’t go getting possessive on me Carter, I kissed you downstairs!” AJ laughs as his eyes wander over Nick’s body - he’s come out from the bathroom just in black tight boxers.

“It’s true, he did.” You smile.

“I know that! It’s just…weird!” Nick exclaims.  
“No weirder than it is watching you two kiss!” You tell him as he hovers by the bed, unsure of where to go.

“Look, I know I’m primarily here for Nick, but what if I relax you the way that I relaxed him all those years ago?” AJ suggests.

Your jaw drops slightly. “I…” you begin, looking at Nick. 

“We could both relax her.” AJ suggests and your eyes widen a little at the thought.

Nick’s face changes from unsure to turned on in seconds and he launches himself onto the bed. He pushes you down onto your back, straddling your waist as he leans down to your ear. “You trust us, right?” He wants to make sure.

You nod, biting down on your lower lip as you feel AJ’s fingers undoing your jeans. Nick raises his own hips so that AJ can pull them down your legs before Nick leans down to kiss you.

His kiss is fierce, want and lust shining his eyes as you wrap your arms around his neck. Nick moves over to your side, as AJ watches you both briefly for a moment. He moves up the bed, whispering something into Nick’s ear as Nick pulls away and grins.

“Just focus on me, yeah, for now?” Nick tells you as you jump, AJ’s hands running inside of your top and stroking down your sides, his lips pressing kisses to your stomach as Nick kisses you again.

When you feel AJ’s fingers brush over the fabric of your knickers, you gasp into Nick’s mouth, letting out a loud moan, flexing your hips.

“Got a loud one here, have we?” AJ teases and Nick bursts into laughter.  
“You’ve got no idea how much filth comes out of her mouth!” He grins at you. “She looks so sweet and innocent but in reality…”

“Fuck!” You gasp as AJ pushes two fingers straight into you, your hips pushing up against them.  
“Nothing sexier than a girl who knows what she wants.” AJ tells you, leaning up, his fingers still pressing into you, stroking you inside as he kisses you briefly on the lips before kissing Nick hard. You don’t know what to do with yourself, wanting to watch Nick and AJ kiss but AJ’s fingers are like magic and you’re so close to coming already…

“Uh uh,” AJ grins at you, somehow knowing your telltale signs and he presses a finger down hard on your entrance, stopping you from coming. “Stop moving babe.” He warns, a glint in his eye and you breathe heavily, eyes flicking from AJ to Nick and back again.  
“Did I mention that I like to be in charge?” AJ grins.

You tip your head back again, crying out “Fuck!” as AJ’s fingers move again and you’re coming before you’ve even realised what he’s doing.

Nick presses the heel of his hand over his cock, trying to reduce some of the pressure as he leans forward, kissing you hard as you gasp your way through your orgasm.

As you come down from your high, AJ gets rid of all his clothes, before he pulls Nick back and away from you, pushing him down on the bed so they are lying next to you and AJ grinds down against Nick.

You open your eyes, watching them as the grind against each other. “Fuck, you two look stunning.” You say, turning onto your side to watch them, still breathing heavily. 

“Keep talking babe.” AJ tells you, breaking the kiss with Nick momentarily.

You swallow hard. “Bet you’re gonna look stunning, Nick, being fucked by AJ, reckon I’ll have to get myself off whilst he screws you. And then maybe, once AJ’s done fucking you, you can watch him fuck me, see how he looks when he’s fucking somebody else.”

Both men stop kissing and look at you.

Nick shrugs, looking almost apologetically at AJ. “I told you she was filthy!”  
“Can do we that? What she said?” AJ asks Nick. Nick looks at AJ, to you and back again. “Yeah, we can do that.” He agrees. “But you,” he looks at you. “You’re not allowed to come on his cock though.”

“What?! Why not?!” You exclaim.  
“Cos I want to do that to you.” Nick tells you.  
“But he’s gonna make you come!”

AJ nods and shrugs. “She’s right, dude. I will. Maybe more than once.” He grins.  
“Yeah, right, we aren’t early 20s any longer!” Nick laughs as AJ rolls his hips against Nick’s again.  
“I’ll get two orgasms out of you.” AJ tells him confidently.  
“And I suppose you’ll have multiple?!” Nick asks sarcastically.  
“Bro, I can stop myself mid way. When you have a wife whose as kinky as mine, you learn a lot about self control.” AJ laughs.

You and Nick glance at each other, you’re not sure if you’re slightly terrified or in awe.

AJ leans back down, moving forward to kiss Nick again. Before he does, he looks at you. “Keep talking babe!” He winks.

Nick lifts his mouth to AJ’s, kissing him hard as he feels AJ’s cock pressing against his and you have to lean over to your nightstand to get a drink of water. 

“Reckon your fans would die on the spot if they could see how hot you two are together. Look at you, AJ covered in all that ink, you’ve got to have a pain kink to get that much ink,” you start, noticing the way that AJ’s muscles tense in his back as you mention the pain kink and you can’t help but lean forward, running your nails hard down his back.

“Fuck…” AJ groans into Nick’s mouth as he feels your nails. 

“And it looks stunning against your skin Nick,” You tell them.  
“Can’t wait to see you fuck Nick, AJ, can’t wait for you to see how hot he is for you, wanna see how he looks with your fingers in his arse, stretching him, teasing him…” You trail off as they kiss hard, their hips grinding against the other’s.

AJ pulls away a minute or so later. “Lube?” He asks you, his eyes a little glazed.

You jump off the bed, grimacing at how your knickers feel. You kick them off, grabbing a new pair as you grab the lube from the bathroom. When you get back, you stop in your tracks. Nick’s lost his underwear between you going and coming back and his cock is deep in AJ’s throat.

“Fuck me.” You breathe.  
“We’re getting to that!” Nick huffs out a laugh and AJ chokes a little as he laughs, pulling back with a pop.  
“Thanks babe.” AJ says, sitting up and pulling you down, one hand on the back of your neck, fingers in your hair as he does so, kissing you and you moan loudly, realising that you can taste Nick on AJ’s tongue. You drop down onto the bed, still kissing him as you watch Nick stroking himself, his eyes flicking between the two of you.

AJ pulls away, leaning his forehead against yours. “Nick’s so fucking lucky.” He smiles softly.  
You laugh, embarrassed. “I keep telling him that!” 

AJ kisses you once more before he opens the lube, turning his focus back to Nick whose been watching you silently, but the tip of his cock is leaking precome and you think that AJ’s promise of Nick coming twice isn’t going to be far off the mark.

AJ presses the index finger of his right hand against Nick’s entrance and Nick calls your name. You shoot over the bed as he pulls you down to kiss him as AJ slowly pushes in his finger and Nick’s mouth falls slack against yours, breathing small gasps into your mouth as he screws his eyes shut in concentration.

“Fuck Nick,” you breathe “you have no idea how erotic you look right now, kissing me and AJ’’s fingers in your arse, you’re making me so wet, just watching you. Can’t wait to feel you inside me, so you can feel how wet you and AJ are making me.” You murmur as AJ grins at you, sliding a second finger inside of Nick.

“Is there some kind of sex dictionary that you swallowed?” AJ laugh as Nick’s back arches of the bed. “Christ, most girls don’t dirty talk like you do!” He says, impressed.

“Fuck!” Nick suddenly shouts.  
“Would you look at that, thought I remembered where that spot was!” AJ teases Nick, pressing the pad of his finger against Nick’s prostate, making more precome slick down Nick’s cock. 

Nick’s writhing on the bed beneath AJ’s hands and his hands come up to your top. “Take it off.” He begs. “I wanna touch you.”

You kneel up, straightening your back as you stretch your arms long, slowly taking your top off, only losing eye contact with Nick momentarily as it goes over your head. “Better?”  
“Fuck yeah.” AJ answers for him and you laugh.  
“Is he nearly ready?” You ask.

AJ nods. “Condom around?” He asks but Nick shakes his head. “No?” He asks. “No, you don’t have any, or no you don’t want one?”  
“You’re clean, I’m clean, we had those tests with management a little while ago, remember?”  
“I do, but how do you know what my results were?!” AJ says in amusement.  
Nick shrugs and clenches as AJ deliberately strokes against his prostate again. “Fuck. Fu … management happened to mention it when I went to collect them all.” He stutters, leaning up on his elbows.  
“So, no condom?” AJ reiterates and Nick nods again, grabbing your wrists and pulling you over.  
“That’s ok, isn’t it?” Nick asks you, realising he should have perhaps checked with you first.  
You nod. Your mind is full of images of how Nick will look after and you have to bite down on your lip to stop a whimper coming out.

“Somebody’s keen on the that too!” AJ teases, putting his hands on your hips and guiding you over Nick so you’re straddling his hips. He lifts Nick’s hips a little, his fingers pressing hard into Nick’s skin as he slicks up with a little more lube and presses the tip of his cock to Nick’s entrance.

“You need to keep him relaxed babe.” AJ whispers, hooking his head on your shoulder. “Wanna wreck him together?” He murmurs so that Nick won’t hear and you can hear the grin on his face.

“Yeah, I really do.” You reply. You lean forward, taking Nick’s wrists in your hands and pushing them over his head. “Don’t move them, ok?” You ask as he takes this hint and holds onto the headboard as you sit back up, unclasping your bra and letting it fall onto the bed. Nick licks his lips and gasps as AJ pushes in a little.  
“FUCK!” He cries out, his eyes squeezed shut as his body lurches off the bed a little.  
“When I say when, sink onto him hard, yeah?” AJ whispers and you nod, your heart racing.

AJ slowly pushes into Nick’s body and you can’t take your eyes off of Nick. You sit up slightly, pushing your knickers to one side, pushing a finger inside of yourself as Nick glances at you briefly and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he watches you.

“Now babe, now.” AJ orders as he bottoms out, causing Nick to buck up hard and you position yourself so that he fucks straight into you.

Nick’s brain nearly short circuits at the sensations and he cries out, pushing his hips up hard as AJ comes almost all the way out and slams back into him, causing him to push harder into you and you fall forward, hands on Nick’s shoulders as you try to stay upright, AJ setting a punishing pace and it’s all you can do to hold on, gasping for breath as AJ goes harder and faster.

“Nick, doesn’t she look stunning, riding you whilst I fuck your arse?” AJ pants a little, hitching Nick’s legs up and over his shoulders, causing AJ to push further into Nick and AJ leans forward a little, his hands on your breasts as he pulls you back against Nick’s legs. He lets go as he tightens his grip on Nick again. “Gonna make her come Nick, gonna make her scream out?” AJ teases and your eyes fall shut as you can feel Nick’s fingers reaching out for you but his arms aren’t quite long enough to reach where AJ has pulled you back and you gasp as you feel AJ’s fingers back on you. 

“Fuck, AJ, fuck…” you pant, your eyes open, watching Nick as you say AJ’s name and you can see Nick looking at AJ, not at you, AJ’s fingers stroking and pushing you over the edge as you find your orgasm hitting you like a freight train and crying out AJ’s name again.

As you ride your orgasm out, your body shuddering violently, you feel Nick tense, fucking up as hard as he can as AJ pushes harder and faster into Nick’s body and all of a sudden, Nick grunts, his come flooding inside of you as he looks you dead in the eye, calling out AJ’s name. You smirk a little as you come down from the top of your high and Nick pants “kiss him” to you. 

You turn your head, sucking in a sharp breath as you see the look on AJ’s face. You kiss him hungrily, your tongue pushing against his. The kiss becomes sloppier as his movements inside of Nick’s body become erratic and his mouth slackens. 

You pull back, your mouth millimetres from his and you both have your eyes open. “I can’t wait to see your come trickling out of Nick’s hole.” You whimper and then AJ is coming, fucking in and out of Nick’s body, causing Nick to cry out with sensitivity and you feel Nick pulse weakly inside of you before AJ collapses, the front of his body slick with sweat against yours as Nick’s legs fall to the slide.

“I cannot get over how fucking filthy you are!” AJ laughs a little as he holds your hips gently, helping you off of Nick, unable to resist stroking through the wetness at your entrance, loving the groan that you let out. “I mean, you could make Rochelle blush and that takes a lot!” He laughs. AJ moves to come out of Nick’s body, but you put a hand on his arm. “Don’t. Not yet.” You tell him. You help Nick sit up. “Kiss him.” You say to AJ of Nick and they move a little so they can reach each other. 

You watch them kiss, kissing for longer than you thought that they would and despite the fact that you’ve already come twice, you know that you could easily come again with how stunningly amazing they look together.

Eventually, Nick pulls away, his eyes still glazed and he pulls you to them both. He kisses you, AJ still buried inside of him. 

“Wanna see you and AJ.” He tells you, glancing at AJ who looks a little surprised. “Want him to fuck you into the mattress and wanna hear you scream my name.” He says and your mouth goes dry. 

“Dude, I need a minute!” AJ laughs a little.  
Nick raises an eyebrow in challenge at AJ. “Thought you had some self control McLean?” Nick goads him and AJ pushes his hips into Nick again, causing the blond to curse. 

AJ turns to you. “Wanna see him blow me?”

You curl down onto the backs of your legs. “Fuck yeah.” You breathe. 

AJ starts to pull out of Nick and you can’t help the groan that escapes your lips as AJ’s come trickles slowly out of Nick. Your fingers itch to move to Nick’s arse, but it’s not something you’ve ever done with him before and you’re not sure how he’d feel.

“Do it.” AJ says quietly, watching you.

You lick your lips as Nick lays flat out on the bed again, still trying to regain his breath. He jumps slightly as he feels your fingers at his entrance, stroking against his hole as it clenches weakly. “Fuck…” Nick murmurs, unable to take his eyes off you as you let the fluid coat your fingers before you slide your index finger into your mouth.

AJ moans beside you. “Fuck man…” He breathes, looking at Nick, who is watching you in almost disbelief, his jaw lax as you lick you finger clean.

“Come up here.” Nick eventually manages to say, motioning to AJ. He moves them around a bit until AJ is straddling his chest. “Didn’t think that anything could have topped all those years ago, but …” He trails off “…one thing I always thought of, afterwards, is I wish you’d fucked my face.” Nick tells him.

AJ lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh my god, you’re both as kinky as fuck aren’t you?!” He says, taking his cock in his hand and stroking himself. “I’m not sure I’m going to be able to…”  
“Self control AJ?!” He laughs.  
“Oh well excuse me for getting off on how hot and tight your arse is, Carter!” AJ laughs.

Nick looks up at you. “Reckon you can talk him into it?”  
“I can try!” You offer as Nick eases AJ up onto his knees, licking the tip of his semi hard cock and AJ groans at how sensitive he still is.

“How does his mouth feel?” You ask AJ. “I’ve always wanted to know how it must feel to be in his mouth, it’s so frustrating that I’ll never know, but I do know how his tongue inside of me feels, how hot and wet it is.” You coax, stroking your hand over AJ’s back, down his spine to the top of his arse.

AJ looks at you, encouraging you on as he can feel himself getting harder in Nick’s mouth.

“Let him make you hard, let him wreck his throat on your cock, it’ll turn me on so much tomorrow when he can’t talk very well and we both know it’s because he’s had your cock down his throat, and then when you’re hard and you wanna come down his throat, when you can imagine pulling out and coming all over his beautiful face, I’m gonna be right here and you’re gonna fuck me like Nick wants you to, you’re gonna make me scream.” You whisper, pressing the tip of your index finger just inside his hole and he jerks forward, making Nick gag a little. “That’s it, let him choke a bit, he might not get your cock in his mouth again for a while and you need to give him something to remember you.”

“Think we can safely say that this will be happening again!” AJ laughs breathlessly.  
“Maybe I’ll say no, maybe I’ll just want Nick all to myself, but every time he fucks my face, he’ll be wishing it could be you fucking his face.”

AJ puts out a hand to hold onto the headboard as Nick pulls him in as far as he can.  
“Don’t think I can go much longer.” AJ admits, having got hard a lot faster than he thought he could, despite the fact there can’t be much left in him.

You rest your chin on his shoulder and he turns his head a little to look at you. “Wanna feel how wet I am?” You ask him with a smile, reaching down to push your knickers off.

AJ curses and you take his hand, letting his fingers slide through the slickness between your legs. 

“That’s me and Nick, there, that’s both of us mixed together. I’m so wet inside, watching you fuck my boyfriend shouldn’t be as erotic as it was, but I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on.” You tell him, amazed at the gutter level you’ve managed to drop to.

The next thing you know, AJ’s knocked you flat onto your back and he’s out of Nick’s mouth and pushing into you before you can say anything. You let out a long, low groan as he pushes into you and it takes a moment to adjust, he’s a different size and girth to Nick and you wrap your legs around his waist, looking for Nick as you do so.

“Fuck yes…” you pant, “oh god, Nick, Nick…” you gasp as you reach out for him. 

“Shh baby, just let him take care of you.” Nick says gently, his hands roaming over your breasts before they dip down to your groin, and he pushes a finger over your G spot, causing you to buck your hips up hard. 

AJ holds onto your waist, his eyes shut as Nick talks to you and he fucks into you punishingly, coaxing grunts and pants out of you.

“I can’t tell you how hard I’m getting watching AJ fuck you.” Nick tells you, “he wants you so bad, and you’re so wet inside, I wish I could feel it. You two are, like, my ultimate fantasy, the two people I love most in the world.” Nick admits.

Nick kneels up, moving behind AJ as he plasters his front to AJ’s back. “You’re taking her so well, see, she’s even stopped talking!” Nick says.

AJ lets out a laugh as he falters a little. “I like the talking!” He admits.

“Maybe next time, we can do something different, maybe we could think about me fucking you.” Nick says, ignoring the fact that AJ wants you to carry on talking. “Imagine my dick sliding into you, I bet it feels amazing, doesn’t it, fucking a dude, I bet it’s so different to fucking a girl. A girl is all wet when you slide in, but with you, it’d be hot and tight and not as slick…” Nick breathes into AJ’s ear. “Want me to fuck you next time?”

“Fuck!” AJ grunts out, pulsing into you as he comes unexpectedly and he drops forward, plunging his tongue into your mouth. 

The kiss slows down a minute or so later and you’re on the edge, desperate to come again. “I’m sorry, I wanted to get you there first, but fuck Nick, I don’t know which of you is worst!” He grins up at his friend.

Nick swallows hard as he gently nudges AJ out of the way and AJ pulls out, come dribbling a little from your entrance and then Nick’s scooping it up on his fingers before he fucks into you, moaning about how hot and wet you feel, his fingers sliding into your mouth.

“Fuck, you two are hot.” AJ breathes heavily from beside you as you wrap your legs tightly around Nick, knowing that he’s not going to last long and you’re almost beyond desperate to come. Nick moves a little, folding your legs over his shoulders. You know that he knows you can’t come like this, because there’s not enough friction for you and you can only dream of what he’s going to do once he’s come.

Nick takes his fingers out of your mouth once you’ve licked all traces of AJ off and he leans down, his body almost knocking the breath out of you as he fucks in and out of you at a lightening speed.

“Come on Nick, really wanna feel you come inside me,” you plead “and then I want you to lick me out, want you to taste you and AJ inside of me.” You gasp, your hips aching with how fast Nick is going and you know he’s not going to be long.

“AJ, touch him.” You manage to say, grabbing AJ’s hand and leading it to Nick’s arse.  
“With fucking pleasure!” AJ grins and then he’s pushing two fingers inside of Nick.  
“FUCK!” Nick cries out, biting down on your neck as his orgasm hits and he pulses inside of you, gasping for breath as your legs fall open. 

Nick leans forward, kissing you so hard that you find it a little hard to breath, you’re so overwhelmed. Then he’s gone, pulling out of you, fingers sliding through the mess between your legs and you cry out, so incredibly sensitive that it’s almost enough to make you come.

Shakily, Nick gets to his feet. “Wanna help me finish her off?” He asks AJ with what breath he can find, nodding at you.  
“More than pretty much anything!” AJ laughs, rolling off of you, come sliding down your legs as you look at Nick in surprise as he pulls you so you’re standing. He grabs AJ’s hand and pulls him up too.

“Hold her and don’t let her move, arms behind her back.” Nick tells AJ and you look between the two of them, eyes wide. “You...fuck, I’ve never seen anything so erotic in my entire fucking life.” Nick breathes out, his eyes boring into you as he runs his hands up the insides of your thighs, through the sticky mess that’s leaking from inside of you.

Nick drops down to his knees, his hands on your hips as he licks a deep stripe across your entrance and you cry out Nick’s name. Before you can move away, AJ’s standing behind you, holding your wrists together behind your back as per Nick’s instruction, his softening cock against the crease of your thighs. He puts his chin on your shoulder and one hand cups a breast, teasing your nipple gently as Nick pushes his tongue inside of you.

“Wish we’d done this before sweetheart.” AJ murmurs into your ear. “Rochelle is gonna lose her mind when I tell her what we’ve done.”

“You’ll, you’ll…tell her?” You stutter, your mouth dry as you try to keep breathing as Nick flicks his tongue around, moving your legs so that they are wider, slick dripping down your legs, a mixture of you, Nick and AJ.

“Christ yes, I tell her everything. She’s gonna want to get a video next time!”

You hear Nick snort with laughter from between your legs where he’s looking up at you and AJ and you smile down at him, before your body shudders as he pushes his tongue far inside of you again.

“So hot watching Nick between your legs.” AJ says softly. You tip your head back onto AJ’s shoulder, knowing you’re close and your body is almost boneless, there’s no way you’re going to stay standing when Nick gets you off.

“Reckon I can talk you into it, as well as he’s licking you out?” AJ asks and you sigh softly as AJ’s hand squeezes your breast just a little harder than before. He leans down to kiss your neck and you move your head so there’s more room for him and he starts to suck a bruise into your skin. 

“Oh god, please, I’m so close…” you beg, your legs shaking with the tension your body is under.  
“Bet you taste so amazing.” AJ murmurs in your ear, his beard soft against your skin. He moves his hand away from your breast, one hand still holding your wrists together and he uses his free hand to pull your hair back from your neck and face, stroking your face gently with the back of his thumb. “That’s me and Nick in there, you made us come so hard babe, wish we could plug you up and leave you with a reminder of how fucking hard you made us come, but now, there’s so much running down your thighs, so much on Nick’s face, wish I could taste you like this, wish it was me between your legs…”

“Ne...next time…” You cry as Nick puts his thumbs at the top of your entrance, pulling you apart a little as he presses a thumb against where he knows is the right spot. His stubble grazes across your thighs a little as he licks enthusiastically and AJ moves his hand down to one of your nipples and twists it hard and then it’s there, game over as you cry out Nick’s name, coming harder than you think you have in your life.

You’re so disorientated and weak limbed that it takes both Nick and AJ to get you onto the bed. You immediately curl into Nick as he grabs a cloth and cleans you up a little.

“Want me to head out?” AJ asks.  
“No.” You say. “Rochelle’s away, don’t go back to an empty house.” You tell him, pulling on his wrist and into the bed, so that you’re sandwiched between Nick and AJ.

AJ starts snoring almost the second his head hits the pillow. 

You lie close to Nick, watching each other as you take in the enormity of the evening.  
“That was so fucking amazing babe.” Nick eventually says, reaching over you to flick AJ’s ear, as he’s already begun to snore. “Should have warned you he’d pass out straight afterwards!” He grins.  
“I’ve never felt anything so intense as tonight.” You tell him fiercely.

Nick smiles softly. “I don’t think anything could ever beat tonight.” He admits.  
“We’ll just have to see if we can manage that!” You laugh, your eyes beginning to fall shut and then you’re asleep as Nick pulls you closer to him, kissing your forehead and falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
